


Sticky Heat

by Cercus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ice Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sensation Play, cum facial, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercus/pseuds/Cercus
Summary: As they polished off their stash of ice-creams, Ishimaru and Mondo quickly became interested in the way Chihiro was eating. Everything about the tiny programmer was dainty. He tilted his head and made little content noises as he licked and sucked the treat with careful determination. Not a drop was missed, even as the inflated room temperature depleted the ice-cream’s frozen integrity____Playful oneshot with pre-exisiting Chishimondo relationship





	Sticky Heat

It was swelteringly hot on the street corner. Even with the breeze from the passing cars and trucks, Chihiro could feel his skirt trying to stick to the back of his knees and sweat running little rivers into his high-socks. The only remedy for such a miserable day was copious amounts of ice-cream. Sack full of frozen goodies, Chihiro headed back to his apartment. 

It was a small place that he and his partners shared. A one bedroom one bath unit that wasn’t much larger than the place he’d lived before. When Mondo suddenly proposed they move in together, Chihiro hadn’t been sure what to expect. The professional delinquent tended to be impulsive with his decisions and his life partner Ishimaru leaned towards high-strung. Chihiro had accepted the offer with kid gloves, expecting to have it revoked shortly after. Ishimaru on the other hand had been delighted and welcomed Mondo’s new ‘girlfriend’ into their lives with open arms. 

When Chihiro revealed his secret to them both not long after, there had been surprise and questions but ultimately acceptance. Mondo declared that it “made no fuckin’ difference’ what he was, he only cared about who he was. Ishimaru confessed that it actually made things easier for him. He had wanted to be involved with any of Mondo’s future partners, but he preferred men. 

The memory caused a smile to flicker over Chihiro’s features as he waited for the crosswalk. The bag in his hands was shifted from side to side impatiently. The wait was making it heavy. He huffed quietly, bouncing from toe to toe while the light flashed green then yellow then red. The crosswalk flashed ‘walk’ and he bustled across, all of the ice-creams would melt if he didn’t hurry. With their apartment building in sight, he gave a final burst of effort dashing to the door and ringing the intercom. 

Ishimaru’s voice came through the speaker almost immediately. “Hello? Can I help you?”

Stifling a giggle at the formal tone and excessive volume, Chihiro leaned into the speaker. “Umm, hey! It’s me…Let me up?”

The door buzzed as the electric lock released and he stepped inside hurriedly. It wasn’t much cooler in the building. The central air had been out for days and no matter who ask, begged, or threatened, the answer had been the same. No one was coming to fix it until early next week. The elevator up at least had a fan. Chihiro leaned into the light cool breeze, sweaty bangs still stuck to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed pink and his skin felt sticky with the heat. 

“Geeze…” He sighed softly, counting off the floors as the elevator dinged. Reaching their floor, he was pleased to see Ishimaru waiting with the door open. “It’s soo hoooot.” Chihiro greeted, shifting the bag of frozen treats to his other hand and leaning up on his tiptoes. 

Ishimaru nodded and leaned down to give and receive a peck on the cheek. He’d only been out from under the apartment fans for a moment or so, but already sweat was starting to bead on his forehead and upper lip. “Mondo-kun is getting grouchy,” He warned. “Something about management being too ‘effin’ lazy to call a different repair company. I tried to explain that this is busy time for repair men. But he wouldn’t listen.

Chihiro furrowed his brows lightly before shrugging off his concern. “Well I believe I have the cure for that!” He lifted the sack and gave it a little shake to show off its heft. “The store down the street was cleaned out, and the ice-cream van, but I visited the candy shop across the block and found a hidden stash.”

Handing Ishimaru the bag, Chihiro crossed the threshold looking for Mondo as he went. The biker was right where he’d been before Chihiro had left; sprawled out in front of the balcony window. He had pointed three of the five floor fans on himself in a little oasis of cushions, even going so far as to set up an ice bucket of drinks so he wouldn’t have to move to the kitchen. Spotting Chihiro he waved lazily. “Yo, welcome home.”

“You look like you’re melting, Mondo-san.” Chihiro offered as he eased down to the cushions with his boyfriend.

“Feels like I’m melting.” Mondo grunted in reply, reaching over to dip his fingers in the ice bucket and flick some of the water playfully at Chihiro.”Don’t you want to change clothes, Chi?” 

Chihiro considered it for a moment before pulling off his button-up and laying it aside, bare-chested his nipples perked in the breeze making him shudder. “Ah…Taka-san has the ice-creams.”

“God yes.” Mondo groaned loudly, leaning back to shout towards the kitchenette. “Hurry up with that cold shit, Taka.”  
Ishimaru returned to the living room with a bowl filled with various flavors of frozen treats. “The cherry is mine.” He informed as he handed off the bowl and eased down next to Chihiro. 

Mondo didn’t take the time to choose for flavor, just grabbing the first one he laid hand on and savagely ripping off the paper. He bit off a large chunk of lemon ice and chewed it slowly with a pleased hum. 

Chihiro looked up from selecting a chocolate and vanilla bar to wince. “Doesn’t that hurt your teeth, Mondo-san?” 

Taking another unconcerned chomp of ice, Mondo shook his head and shrugged. “I’ve never had much sensitivity.” 

Ishimaru looked up from unwrapping his treat and frowned. “You’ll still get brain freeze if you eat it that quickly!”

Mondo shrugged again and grinned. “No pain, no gain. These are delicious, Chi.” 

As they polished off their stash of ice-creams, Ishimaru and Mondo quickly became interested in the way Chihiro was eating. Everything about the tiny programmer was dainty. He tilted his head and made little content noises as he licked and sucked the treat with careful determination. Not a drop was missed, even as the inflated room temperature depleted the ice-cream’s frozen integrity. 

Feeling eyes on him, Chihiro paused and looked up. The moment’s hesitation was all it took for a large drip of ice-cream to fall onto his bare chest. The sudden chill sliding down his flesh caused Chihiro to yelp and blush. Before he could move to clean it off, Mondo leaned over and ran his tongue over the trail, drawing the still melting dollop of vanilla into his mouth. His tongue was cold with the fruit ice he’d been chewing, making Chihiro shudder with pleasure. “M-Mondo-san…It’ll get sticky..and…your popsicle is melting.”

Mondo took another bite of ice and smashed it with his tongue against the roof of his mouth, holding it there to increase the chill before swallowing. He leaned in again and ran the cold muscle over Chihiro’s collar bone making his boyfriend mewl and curl his toes. 

Ishimaru watched the playful assault, curious and cautious; making sure the game was truly alright with Chihiro. Seeing how the brunette squirmed and moaned under the chill, he smiled and plucked a piece of ice from the bucket. Gently he coursed it up Chihiro’s arm, leaving a trail of cool water. 

Chihiro gasp, his full body shuddering as Ishimaru ran the ice up his arm and down his chest and Mondo’s tongue dipped lower to his abdomen. Stuttering out a protest his fingers gripped at the fabric of his skirt. “N-not just me! A-ah it’s embarrassing!” 

Humming and pulling Chihiro around to face him, Mondo lifted the hem of the skirt and ducked his head to lap at his inner thighs. A jolt of sensation rippled up Chihiro’s spine as he leaned back against Ishimaru to better accommodate the intrusion. 

Ishimaru continued to pet his chest and nipples with the ice, making his eyes well up with easy tears. The ice bath stopped for a moment as Ishimaru caught his gaze. “Are you alright with this?” he ask, leaning down to kiss his temple. 

Another gasp shuddered from Chihiro’s lungs and he squirmed in Ishimaru’s lap as Mondo moved higher up his thighs. “Y-yes!” he managed as he grasp at the cushion under his backside. Between Ishimaru touching his chest and Mondo kissing and licking his thighs, Chihiro could feel his body heating up and reacting. There was an insistent nudge at the tent in his panties as Mondo nuzzled against him, making him jolt against Ishimaru again. 

Gently lacing their fingers, Ishimaru held both of Chihiro’s hands in his and kissed him sweetly. “Ready?” he ask between kisses and Chihiro nodded his consent. Reaching down to undo the buttons on Chihiro’s skirt, Ishimaru peeled it away exposing the lightly freckled skin of his hipbones. 

The fan’s breeze kissed across his skin and his toes curled again, as Mondo pulled the band of his panties down freeing his erection. Wasting no time Mondo swallowed the quivering modest length to the hilt, grinning slightly at how the tiny programmer’s hips immediately went to buck. 

Easily overwhelmed, Chihiro didn’t last long in the slick confines of the biker’s mouth. He squirmed and bucked, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Mondo moved his tongue over the head and under the side of his cock, humming his enjoyment as he rubbed his hands over Chihiro’s thighs.

The body under him clenched and Chihiro whimpered between gasping breaths and Ishimaru’s kisses. “M-mondo-san! I-I!” Thighs quivering and back arched off the floor, Chihiro scrabbled at Ishimaru’s tank top with shaking clutching hands. His cry was a wordless choke before hitching into a keening moaning sob. His cock pulsed and Mondo swallowed, drinking down every drop with a purr deep in his chest. 

Panting quietly, Chihiro came down from the heights of his orgasm and into the gentle arms of his afterglow. Ishimaru pressed soothing kisses to his temples and tilted one of the fans over, pushing the damp bangs back off his forehead. “You okay?” He murmured as Chihiro nodded and sighed in contentment. 

Mondo wiped his mouth and grinned at the scene. It never got old for him to see how tender his lovers could be with each other. He leaned up to kiss Ishimaru himself, mouth still tasting of Chihiro’s cum. Their kisses deepened and they moved closer over Chihiro, breath growing quickened in their lasting arousal. 

Watching them kiss and trying not to doze off, Chihiro could feel Ishimaru’s erection re-stiffening against his shoulder blades. Careful not to cause them to break apart, Chihiro maneuvered back up on his knees. Despite his care, the sensation of Chihiro’s fingers in the band of his shorts and easing them down caused Ishimaru to startle and nip Mondo’s lower lip. They both glanced down in time to see Chihiro tug down his panties and gently kiss Ishimaru’s shaft. Ishimaru blushed deeply, nearly ready to protest, but was cut off by Mondo pulling him back in.

Mondo buried one hand in Ishimaru’s short cropped hair and used the other to work his boxers down to his knees. Chihiro’s thighs were still slick with water, spit, and sweat. Lining up his hips, Mondo slid easily between them. He started an easy pace, rubbing slowly against Chihiro’s ass and petite sack. 

Pleased with the feeling of Mondo’s rough hands on his hips and the sensation of him rubbing between his thighs, it was a bit hard for Chihiro to focus on his own task. He opened his mouth as wide as he could without pain and wrapped his lips around Ishimaru’s cock. Even trying his hardest, he’d had never been able to fit the whole thing in. Lips stretched thin with the effort and using one hand to work the rest of his length, Chihiro was again amused that out of the pair, Ishimaru’s cock was much larger. Even the Mondo couldn’t take it all in in one go.

Paying special care to head; running his tongue over the glans and exploring the wrinkles of his foreskin, Chihiro hummed softly to further stimulate. His hand stroked and squeezed gently up and down the remainder, dipping lower occasionally to pet and lightly pull at his testicles. Above him, Ishimaru quivered under the treatment; groaning into Mondo’s mouth and tangling his fingers in the biker’s hair.

Mondo’s fingers gripped tight enough to leave marks, making Chihiro moan through his nose. His hips slapped roughly against his backside and his breathing started to become uneven. Chihiro squeezed with his thighs, provoking a husky growl from above. Mondo’s rhythm became erratic and he had to pull away from Ishimaru’s mouth, pressing their foreheads together and gritting his teeth. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuckk…” he swore in a long low groan as he spilled between Chihiro’s thighs. 

Riding out Mondo’s afterglow with an easy pace, Chihiro began to double his efforts in paying attention to Ishimaru. The prefect’s eyes were tightly shut, his breath was slow but uneven, and he was biting into his lower lip; all signs he was on the cusp of release. Chihiro released him from his mouth with an audible ‘pop’ and looked up at him, still working him over with his hand. Ishimaru cracked open an eye, making visual contact, and Chihiro opened his mouth wide again; tongue lolling slightly in waiting for his load.

A low moan escaped from Ishimaru’s chest at the sight. It had been the extra push over the edge to break him. His face flushed a deep red and he let go. Strand after strand of pearly hot semen decorated Chihiro’s cheeks and open mouth. He continued to stroke Ishimaru in time with the pulses, milking him dry and humming pleased tones at the sticky mess.

“S-sorry…” Ishimaru panted as soon as he was able to form words again. “Did I get it in your hair or eyes?” 

Chihiro shook his head and smiled, picking up his discarded shirt to wipe away the mess. “So much, Taka-san!” he purred gently. “And you too, Mondo-san…It’s all over my belly.”  
Mondo rolled him over on his back with an easy grin. “Let me get it.” He grunted, leaning over Chihiro to lick his belly and thighs clean. 

Giggling and protesting mildly, Chihiro squirmed and laughed as the licking turned to tickling and raspberries. “No, no, no! Ahah!” 

Mondo released Chihiro with a final blow on his belly, letting them both settle back in beside Ishimaru on the cushions. Chihiro snuggled in under their arms and started to drift off for a nap as Ishimaru stroked his cheek and shoulders. They were all three just about gone when Ishimaru snapped back awake. “The ice-creams! They’ll melt!” he tried to get back up again but Mondo pulled him back close. “Let ‘em fuckin’ melt.”


End file.
